Surprises in the Morning
by Lucicelo
Summary: As usual, Hiroki is late for his morning lecture at his job. He took a different route to make it to his class faster but ran into some trouble on the way there. ONESHOT


Morning Surprise (ONESHOT)

Hiroki sipped more of his overcharged coffee he bought from the student cafe and felt the sleepiness from earlier leave his body. Normally, he would of had a disposable cup filled to the brim with coffee but this morning he had no time to grab some of the coffee Nowaki made for them. At least he didn't burn himself from his usual jog through the campus, his mood was slightly better because of it. Sipping more of his coffee, he smacked his lips to enjoy the lingering aftertaste. Surprisingly, he liked the coffee he bought, the extra espresso shots were waking him up quicker than usual.

Checking the time, Hiroki swore under his breath. He wouldn't make it to his office and then to classroom early with the rate he was walking. Searching around the area, he tried remembering any shortcuts to the literature department. There was a piece of sidewalk going around the math department, it was a stretch but he was sure it was faster than going straight through the middle of the university. He went toward that direction as he hurried up his pace.

Turning the corner, he swore under his breath when he saw how long the distance was toward the direction of the literature department. "Fuck this.." Hiroki covered the top of the coffee with the little flap it came with as he took off in a sprint.

The moment Hiroki passed a collection of trees, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the walkway. In his shock, Hiroki dropped the coffee from his hands and was slammed against the tree. Hiroki winced from impact and panic went through his body. He felt a hand covered his mouth and connected eyes with the man who pushed him onto the tree.

He couldn't tell any features due to the dark cloth covering half of the man's face. The hood of the sweater covered the head which obscured the color of the hair. Hiroki gritted his teeth as he tried to look for an opening so he could hit the guy or at least escape.

"You keep your trap shut or I will kill you." The gruff voice demanded as he presented the knife in front of Hiroki's face before it was placed on his neck.

In all his life, Hiroki had never gotten threatened by anyone. This was something he never expected to have happened to him on his own workplace but he wasn't all that scared. He wouldn't give the robber the satisfaction of seeing any fear in his eyes but he was glad the man wasn't staring at his hands. His jaw clenched in anger, his quivering hands were betraying him.

The robber snatched his bag away from him and emptied out the contents on the floor with one hand. Hiroki breathed in and out, controlling his anger, despite the fact that a good portion of his papers were stained with the coffee he dropped. He was going to have to give a deep explanation to the students who would receive those papers when he finished grading them.

"Just papers? Shit, I thought you might have money on you." The man kicked away the bento that Nowaki made for Hiroki to the side.

Hiroki remained emotionless but damn he was going to give the man a good in the face for ruining his lunch. Besides, his money was in the inside pocket of his jacket. There was no way the robber would have known his money was there unless he told him. Not that he would say anything.

"Where's your cash?" The robber demanded as he pressed the blade onto Hiroki's skin.

Hiroki felt blood rolling down his neck from the blade breaking the skin. "I don't carry any on me when I am on the job."

"Bullshit." The man growled as he kept the blade on Hiroki's neck, then he caught sight of the engagement ring. "Now that ring will give me some cash." The light gleamed on the silver watch Hiroki had on his right hand. "And that watch as well."

Hiroki narrowed his eyes when he declared. "You are not taking this ring from me." All the money he was sure Nowaki spent on buying his engagement ring wasn't going to waste on this joker.

He could care less about the watch when it was actually a cheap watch.

The robber grinned as he grasped Hiroki's left hand and spouted. "Stop me old man."

Hiroki's eyes widened when the man tried prying his fist open with both hands. The blade was awkwardly held in one hand while he tried to take the ring from his finger. Hiroki tried snatching his hand back and he watched the robber growing visibly irritated at his resistance. He managed to get his hand free but got a good punch in the face and he felt his head grow dizzy. His hand remained in a fist and heard the robber yelling at him to release his hand. The moment Hiroki regained his senses, he moved his right arm close his chest before he slammed it into the man's face.

The robber let out a yowl of pain as he let go of Hiroki's hand, Hiroki spit some blood which accumulated in his mouth onto the concrete floor. He saw the knife and kicked it behind some bushes before the robber took notice. There was no way this guy was going to put another hand on him again. Hiroki instantly took a hold of the man's arm and flipped him over on his back. He kicked the man's face and stepped on his chest before the man could retaliate against him.

Adrenaline coursed though his body as he stood in front of the man and he looked for any signs of the man getting up on his feet. It seemed his hits made the man unconscious and wouldn't give him any trouble. At least he could claim self defense with the bruise on his face that the robber gave him.

Touching it with his fingers, Hiroki flinched at the pain. He could only imagine the fuss Nowaki would make when he saw his face.

Hiroki huffed, rubbed his hands on his pants while he glared at the criminal who tried to rob him. "You are an idiot." Feeling someone watching him, he looked up and he saw a group of his students staring at him in fear. "What are you all looking at? Scram!"

They ran in different directions as Hiroki rolled his eyes. When he returned to his afternoon class, he knew the rumors of him beating up someone would have reached those students. One good thing out of all of this, all of his students would have to think twice before they misbehaved in his class. He smirked as he gave the passed out robber one last kick on his side before one of the university security personnel came around. He explained what happened, the bruise on his cheek which was his reasoning for beating the guy up. The security guard took in his side and called in the police to take the man to jail.

Hiroki was never more grateful for the fact that he took kendo and some random martial arts as a child. At least he wasn't humiliated in front of these people, any inkling of weakness from the famed 'Demon Kamijou' and his reputation would have tanked into the shitter. Although, he was glad he wasn't _that _out of shape that he couldn't do that initial flip.

The police officers came and got his statement. At this point, Hiroki was bored of repeating his story again but told them all the details. He was told he was free to go and Hiroki made a dash to his office. On the way there, he saw students averting their gaze from him and he held back the urge to smirk at them. With this new development, his students wouldn't dare interrupt his classes again.

* * *

The moment Hiroki stepped foot inside of the apartment, he was enveloped in Nowaki's arms. Hiroki dropped his bag full of coffee stained ungraded papers on the floor, Nowaki tightened his grip on his body and held him close. Hiroki's tense body relaxed into Nowaki's embrace while he let go of all of the tenseness from that morning. He knew he would have to explain everything to Nowaki, they made a pact on not keeping secrets from one another. Hiroki wasn't about to break this promise and even if he denied anything, the bruise on his face would prove his lies straight away.

Nowaki didn't let go of Hiroki but lessened his grip so Hiroki could walk toward the living room. Nowaki's arms remained enclosed around Hiroki and his eyes narrowed when he saw the bruise on his cheek and the cut on his neck. The fact that this robber managed to lay one hand on Hiroki was something he was upset about. Hiroki didn't seem fazed on his bruise but Nowaki knew it would become sore the next day.

Hiroki sat on the sofa and Nowaki followed suit. There was a long silence, it wasn't awkward but Hiroki knew Nowaki was staring directly at the bruise on his cheek. The light touch of Nowaki's lips on his skin made him shiver slightly but it made some of the pain go away.

"Hiro-san...the police called me." Nowaki told him in a low voice as he held him close.

Hiroki stared Nowaki directly in the eyes. "I was going to tell you when I first walked in the door but from the way you held me...I knew that you figured it out." He rubbed the cut on his neck. "Besides, it turns out the guy has done this to plenty of people so he was unlucky to have picked me."

"I am glad you are okay." Nowaki told him as he kissed his temple. "The police left you a message that stated that you don't have to go to the police station for anymore questioning. They already have all they need from you already."

Hiroki let out a sigh. "Good. Repeating what happened so many times was getting on my nerves."

Nowaki said. "Hiro-san, I thought you had no time to practice your old martial art activities from when you were a kid."

"I don't. I just remembered a few things and some of it was simple self-defense material." Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, this is giving me the hint to go back and practice again. This robber wasn't anything special but the next time I might not be so lucky."

Nowaki rubbed his shoulders. "You are just amazing..."

"Not really.." Hiroki's cheeks turned lightly pink. "I..can teach you some things..there are some moves only someone of your build can do without a problem."

Nowaki smiled gratefully. "Thank you! Ah just like the old days, you tutoring me and all of those long afternoons when we were alone."

Hiroki poked Nowaki's side. "After you managed to get me all you wanted to do was kiss me you moron. This is not going to happen this time, you have to focus on this type of stuff you know." Nowaki nodded his head. "Good. Now do you have your first aid kit and a bag of ice? My face is hurting me."

Nowaki hurried to get their first aid kit as Hiroki closed his eyes. Hiroki wondered if Nowaki could remain shirtless through this new defense tutoring of theirs, he could come up with some excuse for this to happen.

THE END.


End file.
